


For the Better

by kinneyb



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, there's also one-sided eiji/sing hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: When Eiji transfers to a new school, he's given one important piece of advice: stay away from Aslan Jade Callenreese or better known as Ash Lynx by the other students. The only problem is Eiji has never been good at ignoring someone in need of a friend and that's exactly what he thinks Ash needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

"We hope you will be happy here with us, Okumura."

Eiji smiled politely, giving a slight bow. "I'm positive I will be, Mr. Scott."

Mr. Scott sat back down, adjusting some papers on his desk. "I already gave Jennifer your schedule." When Eiji lingered for a second too long, Mr. Scott looked up and let out a healthy laugh, which just made Eiji redder with embarrassment. "She's the woman out in the lobby."

Eiji quickly excused himself. Transferring schools in the middle of the year sucked, sure, but at least the faculty members seemed nice enough.

When he exited the office, he had no trouble pinpointing 'Jennifer' as she was sitting at the only desk in the lobby. 

"Here you go, sweetie," she said once he'd explained himself, handing him a small folder. "Your schedule is in there as well as the school rule book." She smiled brightly. "Thought you might find that helpful with it being your first day and all."

Eiji smiled back, the tension draining him his body. She seemed nice, too.

But his carefree mood was soon interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and yelling. He turned on his heels, watching with wide eyes as the door to the lobby opened and a man with a very angry expression appeared, yanking a young man - probably a student - with him.

Jennifer stood up, letting out a soft sigh. "Not again, Callenreese."

Eiji stepped out of the way, clenching the folder to his chest. The young man was covered in... oh. _Oh_. Eiji quickly went for the door, barely hearing Jennifer's 'have a good day'.

*

"The kid was covered in..." Eiji stared down at his spaghetti, suddenly not very hungry. "Blood," he whispered, glancing at Ibe from across the table.

Ibe whistled, leaning back in his chair. "I guess every school has to have a troublemaker, huh?"

"That's not - " Eiji sighed, pushing his plate away. "American schools are scary, Ibe-san."

Ibe leaned forward. "Hey, the papers went through last week. You don't have to be so formal with me anymore." He flashed a toothy grin. "We're family now, Eiji. Officially." His smile faltered a bit, his gaze lowering to the table, "and I hate that we have to settle down here but - "

"Don't," Eiji smiled back. "You got a great job opportunity," his eyes sparkled with mischief, "and I'd be a terrible son if I kept you away from that."

Ibe made a face. "Okay, hearing you refer to yourself as my son is gonna take some getting used to."

"Whaat?" Eiji grinned, jumping up from the table and grabbing a piece of toast. "You don't want me calling you dad, _dad_?" Ibe jumped up, too, tossing a rolled up napkin in Eiji's direction as he ran for his bedroom.

*

Eiji hated joining a new school. He wasn't a geek or anything, and he was pretty good at socializing, but he still couldn't help being a little shy around new people. And in high school no one else wanted to make the first move, so it was always on you - either get up the courage to talk to people or spend the year, and maybe longer, as the outcast.

Thankfully, Eiji had one thing going for him - sports, which were always a great way to make new friends. He usually ended up signing up for track. Sure, he preferred pole vaulting but most high schools apparently decided that was a bit much.

And that was where he met Sing.

He had apparently skipped a few grades and it was obvious; he was much shorter than everyone else on the team but he was also one of the quickest. Eiji watched in awe as he reached the finish line first, stopping to catch his breath. When everyone was finished, the coach called them over.

"Everyone," the coach (who'd introduced himself as Blanca) clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "We have a new student joining us today." Blanca stepped slightly to the side, gesturing to Eiji. "His name is Eiji Okumura and I hope - " he stared at Sing, unblinking " - _pray_ you will welcome him nicely."

Sing grinned, stepping forward and extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet ya, Eiji. I'm Sing."

"Oh." Eiji scurried forward, grasping his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Blanca waited patiently for the introductions to end before guiding Eiji to the locker room. "The uniforms are in the last locker on the left - just dig until you find something that'll fit," he explained before closing the door.

Eiji did just that, and it wasn't an easy talk. As soon as he opened the locker, dozens of shirts and shorts fell out. Groaning, he leaned down and began sorting through the clothes for something that'd have any chance of fitting him.

"I think there's a medium on the bottom shelf."

Eiji peered up from his spot crouched on the floor. "Thanks."

Sing shrugged, leaning down to help him with the last few shirts.

After they'd put everything back, Eiji snatched up the medium Sing had mentioned and a pair of shorts. They were a little big, but he didn't care - drawstrings existed for a reason, right? He closed the locker and quickly went to work tugging his shirt off.

"So," he said once he was finishing up. "You look pretty young."

Sing sat on the bench, picking at his nails. "Yeah, I skipped a grade or two."

"You must be smart then," Eiji commented, appearing in front of him.

Sing looked away, pursing his lips. "Not really."

"Right," Eiji laughed, going over to the door. "Well, let's go see what I'm made of, huh?"

*

Eiji completed the lap in record time. He was beaming with pride when Blanca clapped him on the back. "That was one of the best times we've ever seen on this field."

"I might be smart," Sing commented, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smile, "but you're fast."

Eiji knew he was probably blushing, so he used one of the towels provided to wipe off his face and hide any such evidence. "Yeah, running is just something I've - "

_"Fuck off, you piece of - "_

He quickly tensed up, glancing over at the source of the sound; two guys were over by the bleacher, insults (and fists) flying.

Blanca sighed loudly. "Sing, take care of things, will you?" Then he was off in the direction of the two fighting boys.

"Okay, you heard him," Sing called out, and for such a tiny guy he could command attention. "Everyone, get changed and go home. Practice will be tomorrow at four like always."

Everyone started for the locker rooms, apparently not at all phased by the yelling and fighting.

Eiji... not so much. He grabbed Sing by the arm. "Can I ask a question?"

There was a knowing look in Sing's eyes. "Interested to know the story there, huh?"

Eiji looked over just in time to see Blanca tear the two boys away from each other. Then he looked back, nodding.

"Well, the one kid isn't all that important," Sing said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Ash is the troublemaker."

Eiji gasped. "That kid - " he pointed at the one standing to Blanca's left " - I saw him a few days ago when I was here getting my schedule and stuff."

Sing followed his finger. When his eyes settled on the boy, he clicked his tongue. "Let me guess - he was all beat up?"

"I..." Eiji furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure, but he was covered in..." He lowered his voice. " _Blood_."

Sing barked out a laugh, eyes watering. "It's not something you gotta be so secretive about, man." He wiped his eyes, watching as Blanca finally dragged Ash (and other boy) out of view. "Everyone knows about Ash. He's wild."

"But it can't be normal for such a young - "

"Don't," Sing interrupted, a serious look on his face. "I can tell you're a nice guy, Eiji, but I promise you you do not want to get tangled up with Ash."

Eiji stared at him, waiting for a crack in his armor to show but he wasn't joking. This was a real warning.

"Seriously," Sing continued, reaching out to grasp his shoulder. "Don't fuck with him, okay?"

He couldn't possibly cause any trouble for Ibe-san, so he really had no choice in the matter. "I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!! the next one will be longer promise

For the first two weeks, Eiji kept to his promise; whenever he saw Ash in the hallways, he would turn and go the other way. He quickly noticed he wasn't the only one doing this, though - a bunch of students seemed terrified of the kid, and Eiji's curiosity was overflowing by the third week.

Then fate (being the funny thing it is) gave him a chance to satisfy his curiosity.

In history class, they were assigned a project and at first Eiji was excited - he was pretty good at history - but then the dreaded words came soon after. Partners, and worse... predetermined partners. Eiji watched nervously as the teacher named off pairs. He had made some friends so far, Sing being the most notable, but he wasn't even in this class.

He looked around the room for anyone who looked nice, and he saw a couple people. There was a shy looking girl with short bangs and a chubbier boy near the back. He took a deep breath. Surely he'd be paired up with someone like that.

"Okumura," the teacher said. Eiji listened carefully for the next name. "And Callenreese." Everyone in the room started to whisper, but the teacher quickly silenced them. He walked over and gave Eiji a paper. "Good luck."

He had said good luck to every pair so far but somehow this one felt different.

He stared down at the paper, which listed all the rules and requirements he had gone over earlier.

Callenreese... A part of Eiji was terrified, just like everyone else seemed to be of the boy, but he couldn't help the part of him that was thrilled at the notion of finally being able to know more about this infamous troublemaker.

After all in the end he was still just a kid like everyone else in this school. 

"There are just a few minutes left before class ends," the teacher continued, clapping his hands together. "Take that time and discuss with your partner what historical event you want to focus this project on."

Eiji froze, peering toward the back of the classroom. Ash was sitting at his desk, doing something on his phone. He didn't look like he had any plans to move, which was fine. Eiji got up, taking the paper with him.

He approached the desk. He could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on his back.

Shaking his head, he placed the paper down on Ash's desk. Cleared his throat.

Ash didn't even flinch, his eyes never moving from the screen of his phone.

"Okay," Eiji muttered, grabbing one of the extra chairs from the back and sitting opposite to Ash, his elbows resting on the desk. Ash still hadn't even looked at him. Sighing, Eiji reached over and snatched the phone out of Ash's hand. Everyone in the room gasped - Eiji was pretty sure he had even heard the teacher in that mix.

Right. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Eiji quickly placed the phone back down on the desk. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You have a reputation, fine, but that doesn't mean you have to be a dick."

The room was strangely quiet, almost like everyone was waiting for the inevitable explosion that was Ash Lynx in all his glory.

But he simply looked up, grabbing his phone to stuff it in his pocket. Then he stood. "I'll do the project on my own." He took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, too. "Don't worry," he continued, you'll get a good grade."

Then he was gone, and Eiji was bombarded with questions.

"Dude," one of the students whistled, "how did you not just get killed?"

A pretty girl fluttered her eyelashes. "So you're on talking terms with him? Do you think - "

"Everyone," the teacher sounded unamused by the events. "Go back to your own partner."

Once everything had settled down a bit, the teacher approached Eiji. "Don't worry, Okumura," he said, mirroring Ash from earlier. "He's always been a bit... unpredictable. If you want to do the project on your own or maybe join - "

Eiji stood up suddenly. "Thank you, Mr. Lobo, but I _will_ be doing this project with Callenreese."

Mr. Lobo stared at him for a long moment, like he was expecting him to change his mind any second. When he didn't, he clapped him on the back. "Okay," he said. "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this isn't much longer than the last chapter... sorry idk would u guys prefer more frequent shorter chapters or less frequent updates but longer chapters? lemme know i prefer updating more frequently cuz the feedback keeps me going hehe

Eiji didn't have any other classes with Ash, so he waited until lunch to plan his attack. He stood near the entrance, waiting. After what felt like a good ten minutes, he walked over to Sing with a pout on his face.

"Lemme guess," Sing said, eyes sparkling. "You were waiting for Ash?"

Eiji plopped down in an empty seat. "How'd you know?"

"I have a friend on your history class," Sing explained, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Listen, I know you can't help what teachers do but... you're still keeping my warning in mind, right?"

Eiji kept his eyes trained on the door. "Yeah, of course."

Sing followed his line of sight, letting out a heavy sigh. "Sure you are," he muttered. "Okay, you really wanna know where Ash is?"

"Yes," Eiji exclaimed, finally taking his eyes off the door. He smiled. "Please."

Sing rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lips betrayed just how close he was to smiling. "Ash never eats in the cafeteria," he explained, nodding in the direction of a window; Eiji looked, barely able to get a glimpse of a bench that sat outside the front of the school under a big, unruly tree. "He usually eats there."

Eiji jumped up. "Thank you so much," he said, giving Sing's shoulder a squeeze as he passed.

Sing stared at his sandwich long after he was gone. Deciding he wasn't hungry anymore, he pushed it away.

/

Eiji decided not to wait at the bench because he was pretty sure if Ash saw him sitting there, he'd turn around and leave. He sat down near a stray tree, waiting. Apparently Sing hadn't been lying; about five minutes later, Ash appeared with a bag of food from one of the local cafes.

He checked his phone; there was only five minutes minutes left for lunch. But still Ash took out his food, apparently not in a hurry. 

Taking a deep breath, Eiji stood up and walked over. Ash barely looked up, taking a big bite out of his bagel.

"Uh..." Eiji cleared his throat. "Hi."

Ash lifted one of his eyebrows, chewing.

"I understand if you like doing things alone," Eiji continued slowly, thinking his words through with care. "But I'd really prefer if we did this project together."

Ash finally swallowed, an unreadable look in his eyes. "We'd just be wasting each other's time," he said, taking a swig of his drink. "I can finish this project much faster on my own. Just sit back and enjoy the good grade."

Eiji chewed on his lip. Okay, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as simply asking. "But we could have fun," he replied, "like make a thing out of it."

"Ah." Ash took another bite of his bagel. "Riveting."

Puffing his cheeks out, Eiji plopped down on the other side of the bench. "Okay, fine, I get it - you hate people. That's your thing, but I'm new and I don't want my first memory of a project at this school being corrupted by your weird houlier than thou attitude."

Ash suddenly stopped chewing. Eiji froze up, realizing he'd gone and done it again. He was an idiot - a big, blubbering idiot who didn't know when to shut up.

"Please," Eiji continued, ducking his head, "I did not mean that. I'm just stressed, and - "

"Oh, stop it," Ash interrupted, swallowing his food with an audible gulp. "You guys act like I'm the devil incarnate. I'm not that scary."

Eiji gave a wobbly smile, unsure of what to say. After all he found him plenty scary.

"Fine," Ash turned to face him, the remainder of his bagel forgotten in his lap. "You want to do this project together? Pretend to be pals?" He shrugged. "Let's do it." 

Eiji was giving a real smile now. Beaming, really. 

"But only on a couple conditions," Ash continued. "Whenever we work, you buy me food. No skipping." His expression suddenly turned serious. "And we can't, under any circumstances, do any work at my place." He extended a hand. "Deal?"

Eiji grabbed his hand without a second thought. "Deal."

/

"You seriously got Ash to say yes?" Sing asked, giving Eiji a look like he didn't fully believe him. "But he's never done a project with anyone before."

Eiji shrugged. "I don't know," he sat on the bench in the locker room, pulling on his running shoes. "It wasn't actually all that hard honestly." When he was finished tying them, he jumped up and tested them out. "I'm starting to think..." 

He hesitated long enough that Sing gave him another look. 

"I don't know, okay," Eiji started for the door. "It's just maybe he isn't all that bad."

Sing scoffed, following him out the door. "You're asking for it. I warned you, and I don't do that much, okay?" They joined the others on the field, pretending to listen as Blanca explained their plans for the day. "So you should listen before you get hurt. Got it?"

Eiji looked up. "Okay," he said, "I'll be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sing he just never gets the guy huh but yes hehe this is about where canon starts to mix with fanon ash just never gets a break but for once he /will/ get a happy ending

They decided to work together some the following day at lunch though Eiji couldn't convince Ash to do so in the cafeteria, but the thought of working outside wasn't so bad - it'd been a sunny few days and at least it'd be quiet.

So they both sat under the tree and pulled out their notebooks. As per their agreement Eiji had bought Ash his lunch, which wasn't much - just a bagel with cream cheese and some crackers.

"No wonder you're so thin," Eiji commented, flipping through his notebook.

Ash barely looked up from his own notebook. "What did you have in mind for the project?"

Okay, so maybe they weren't to making small talk yet, but at least he was talking without being forced, right? A small improvement was still an improvement. Grinning, Eiji pulled out his phone. "Actually I was doing some research last night and - "

"Look guys. Ash has made a friend."

Eiji glared at the approaching group of guys who'd so rudely interrupted him. "Can we help you?"

The leader of the group was obvious - some blonde guy with way too many piercings. He grinned, looking like a shark who'd just found his prey. Eiji glared right back, not budging. "No, no," the guy said, walking around the back of the bench to get closer to Ash. "I'm just surprised this guy could make a friend."

Eiji pursed his lips. "Well, he did. Now can you please leave us alone?" He lifted his notebook. "We're kind of working on something."

The guy looked at his friends. "Can you believe this guy?" Eiji slowly put his notebook down, listening with narrowed eyes. "Pretending to care about this project." His friends all started laughing. "Don't worry," he continued, his attention back on Eiji. "You can just admit you wanna bang him. Ash knows that's all he's good for, anyway."

Eiji was so surprised he couldn't react immediately, but Ash obviously didn't have that problem. He jumped up, fist already swinging.

When his fist connected with the other guy's jaw, Eiji finally kicked back into action. He jumped up, too, going to Ash's side and grabbing his arm.

"Hey," he said, pulling. "I know that was totally uncalled for, but you're gonna - "

But it was too late. Eiji watched as a couple teachers ran over. Most of the other guys ran, getting away, and Ash might've had a chance, too, but he didn't even try. He just plopped back on the grass, staring ahead. Eiji kept his grasp on Ash's arm for a few seconds, wanting to do something but not knowing what.

Sighing, he stood up. As soon as the two teachers approached they were picking Ash and the other blonde up by their arms, complaining about how this was Ash's third fight this week.

"But it wasn't his fault," Eiji said, following after them as they dragged the two boys to the principal's office. "That other guy was - "

One of the teachers stopped, sending Ash with the other one. "It doesn't matter who started the fight," he said. "They both need to learn to settle things in a better fashion." Then he went off to rejoin the other teacher.

Eiji couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such anger. He stomped off.

/

"But it wasn't his fault," Eiji complained during practice. "Isn't that like... self defense?"

Sing glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did the other guy raise a hand to Ash?"

Eiji opened his mouth. Closed it. He glared at the grass under his feet. "But still!"

"I told you Ash was trouble," Sing said, clicking his tongue. "You should've listened."

Blanca clapped his hands, gaining their attention. They both checked their shoes before getting in position. "On three," he said, lifting his whistle. "One, two," then he blew the whistle and they were off.

They finished with Eiji just barely in the lead. He grinned. "Sorry, still beat ya."

Sing rolled his eyes, elbowing Eiji in the side as he passed. "It's just your long legs. Don't get cocky."

Eiji followed after him, letting out a dramatic gasp. "Me? Cocky? You don't know me at all."

"Asshole," Sing muttered, but he was smiling.

Eiji sped up, reaching the door before Sing and opening it. "But you're kinda fond of me, admit it."

"Sure," Sing replied, walking to the bench. He sat down and began tugging off his shoes. Eiji joined him seconds later. "And I'd be even more fond of you if I didn't have to worry you were constantly on the edge of danger."

Eiji gave a sheepish grin. "I'll be fine, seriously. I really don't think Ash is all that dangerous."

"And if he is?" Sing replied, the words rolling off his tongue before he can even think them through, all his emotions spilling out with them. "Are you prepared that maybe this is all just you trying to see the good in people? And maybe Ash really is just your common dangerous thug?"

Eiji pulled off his last shoe. Sing could see the frown on his face, and he immediately regretted opening his mouth. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to his locker.

"Look, just... forget it." He glanced back over his shoulder. "I just don't want anyone - " _you_ " - getting hurt."

Eiji looked up. "And I appreciate that, Sing," he replied, a small smile forming on his face, "but I'm my own person and I'm allowed to make my own decisions - mistakes or not."

Sing turned back to his locker, eyes hardening. "Yeah. You're right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr. terrible makes an appearance in this chapter tsk again mixing canon with fanon here but no worries while ash is going through some shit in this story nothing will be in detail so!!

Ash wasn't at school the next few days. Eiji decided this wouldn't do, especially considering their project only had two weeks left. After his last class of the day, he hurried to find Sing. He was at his locker, digging through it.

"Hi," Eiji greeted, "I have a tiny favor to ask."

Sing sighed heavily, turning away from his locker and crossing his arms. "Let me guess," he drawled. "It's about Ash?"

Eiji chuckled awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "Maybe?"

For a long moment Sing just stood there, staring at him. Eiji was almost positive he was going to be turned away, but then the other boy just shook his head. "Okay," he said, turning back to his locker to readjust a few things, "what's up?"

"Well, you know how Ash and I have this project, right?" Sing nodded. "See, after the incident the other day he's probably been expelled. Which isn't like - the biggest deal, but we only have two weeks left to finish our project and we've barely even gotten started, and so I was just wondering if maybeee - "

Sing turned, putting a hand up to stop Eiji in his tracks. "You want to know where he lives," he stated simply. "And you assumed," he narrowed his eyes, "I of all people have would this information? The one who hates him?"

Eiji grinned, but he didn't look very confident. "Yes?"

"I really," Sing sighed again, "hate that you're right." Turning to his locker, he pulled out a notebook and a marker. "I've never been to his house, mind you, I just heard someone mention the address once - it was the talk of the school cause it's in a really rich part of town." He opened to a blank page and scribbled the address down. "But you've seen him; he's always wearing the same clothes and eating like a rabbit, so it doesn't really add up."

Sing ripped the page out and handed it over. Eiji took the page, neatly folding it up. "Thank you."

"I swear," Sing said, giving the other boy a pointed look, "you're asking for trouble, Eiji."

Eiji grinned a little. "I'm a curious person - what can I say?"

/

Eiji remembered Ash saying they couldn't study at his house, but it'd be fine to at least check up on him, right? He used his phone to map out his journey. 

When he arrived at the house, he stopped his bike and jumped off. Sing wasn't kidding - Ash's house was huge and there was a beautiful garden in the front. He admired the view for a few seconds before quickly jogging up to the door.

He could already imagine Ash's anger when he opened the door. Snickering, but also maybe a little scared, he reached up and knocked.

Eiji stood there, waiting. After a couple minutes, he frowned. Maybe no one was home.

Dejected, he turned around to leave when the door finally opened. Beaming, he turned back around. Ash was not the one awaiting him, though, but a much older man. Slapping on a polite smile, Eiji bowed then remembered that wasn't a very American thing to do.

"Hi," he said, straightening back up, "is Ash home?"

The man looked him up and down, doing little to hide his judgement. Eiji avoided eye contact. "He is," the man eventually replied. "But who are you?"

Eiji licked his lips. "I'm Eiji - we're doing a school project together."

"Come in," the man said, stepping out of the way, "I was just about to go, anyway. He's upstairs."

Eiji entered the house, watching warily as the man left. Shaking his head, he went to the bottom of the staircase. "Ash?" he called up. He got no reply. Frowning, he slowly climbed the stairs. He reached the top and paused. "Ash?"

Still nothing.

He glanced down the hall; there were so many doors and he had no way of knowing which one belonged to Ash. He didn't really feel comfortable looking through them all. Taking a deep breath, he asked one more time. "Ash?"

Finally he got a reply.

"What the - " and one of the many doors opened to reveal the aforementioned man; his hair was messily tied back and he was wearing sweats. He stepped out, and Eiji quickly realized he didn't look happy. He glared down the hall at Eiji. "I thought I told you we couldn't work at my house."

Eiji gave a nervous smile. "But we didn't discuss what to do if you got expelled."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Suspended," he corrected. "Anyway, we gotta go. Let me grab my shoes."

"It's no rush," Eiji interrupted. "Your dad already left and he seemed fine with - "

If he thought Ash looked angry before he was blazing mad now. He glared, eyes burning. "You met Dino?" Eiji stepped back, giving a timid nod. Ash turned away, running his fingers through his hair so roughly his hair tie went flying across the hall. "Dino is not my father," he continued, entering his room and slamming the door. 

Eiji lingered, unsure of what to do until Ash yelled from the other side of the room.

"I'll be out in a minute!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short one but i'm excited for the next chapter, which spoiler alert is gonna contain a very guilty ash - stayed tuned

Eventually Ash came out of his room. He'd changed out of his sweats and was more properly dressed now with a white t-shirt and some ripped jeans. His backpack hung from his shoulder. Eiji suppressed a smile; Ash had a very distinct style.

"Ready to go?" Eiji asked. Ash nodded, walking to the stairs.

"Where do you want to work?" Eiji asked, following him down the stairs. "My dad - " it was still so weird calling Ibe that " - isn't home, so."

Ash opened the front door, ushering Eiji out. "I want to eat," he said simply.

Eiji grinned; Ash was also slowly becoming predictable - the boy liked eating. Even if it was just bagels and cream cheese. Nodding, he walked over to his bike and moved it out of the way. "It's okay if I leave it here, right?"

With an okay from Ash, he propped his bike up against the side of Ash's house and they were on their way.

/

"You know," Eiji said once they'd reached the cafe, opening the door for Ash, "you should really be the one paying, all things considered." He was teasing, of course, but he didn't miss the way Ash paused, going stiff. "Dude," Eiji said, feeling slightly panicked. "It was a joke - we made a deal and I don't mind paying anyway."

Ash peered at him. "I don't have any money," he said before entering the cafe. Eiji blinked a few times. That didn't add up.

Shaking his head, he entered the cafe, filing that information away for later.

As per usual Ash ordered a bagel and cream cheese. Eiji debated teasing him about it, but after earlier he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. They sat at one of the tables.

Eiji slipped off his backpack, pulling out his notebook. Ash did the same, and they both went to work. Sure, Ash had a reputation for being a delinquent but he wasn't dumb. And everyone knew that as he was top of all his classes. His teachers no doubt wanted to love him, but his attitude got in the way.

He watched as Ash ate his bagel slowly, thinking back to earlier.

"So... who is Dino?"

Ash stopped chewing. "Why do you care?"

Eiji shrugged, looking down at his notebook. "Just curious."

"Of course you are," Ash mumbled. He sighed heavily, putting his bagel down on a napkin. "He adopted me when I was young."

Eiji peeked up, a little surprised. "Hey," he breathed, "no judgement here - I'm adopted, too."

Ash gave a cold, forced smile that sent shivers down Eiji's spine. "Yay for us, huh?"

"Is he..." Eiji licked his lips. "Do you guys have a lot of problems?" That was common for adoptive families after all. A lot of them took time to adjust and figure things out. He'd lucked out with Ibe, but he'd also known Ibe for a long time before the discussion of adoption even came up.

Ash laughed, leaning back in his chair. He shook his head. "You could say that."

Eiji took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I didn't mean to bring up stuff that would make you... upset," he picked that word carefully.

"It's fine," Ash replied, but his voice was lacking any emotion. He picked his bagel back up and took a big bite. "Let's just get this done."

/

They almost finished the entire project in one day - okay... to be fair it was mostly Ash's doing; he was a fast, diligent worker. But Eiji helped whenever he was seeming to get bored, which seemed to be his biggest flaw as a worker. When he got bored, he started slacking... a lot. But still Eiji was impressed, and thankful.

They left the cafe, lingering on the sidewalk. "Thank you," Eiji said, smiling at the other boy.

Ash shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"We can finish things up tomorrow if you want," Eiji continued.

Ash seemed to consider the idea. Finally, he nodded.

"Awesome," Eiji turned away grinning, ready to head home and tell Ibe all about his progress - both with the project and Ash himself. But then everything went to shit. He got a good few steps away when he heard it - the sound of footsteps and then yelling.

He turned around so fast he almost tripped, but it was too late: Ash was already immersed in a fight. Eiji noticed the guy from the other day. He wasn't actually part of the fight - yet, at least. He was just watching from the sidelines.

Fuming, Eiji ran up to him. He looked up just in time to see Eiji's fist flying at his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

The fight lasted for what felt like hours, but Eiji knew were probably just a few minutes. The fight only stopped when the police showed up - police who were not at all impressed with quarrels between high schoolers. They separated everyone and questioned each person. Eiji stood to the side. When he pulled his hand away from his nose, he wasn't all that surprised to see his hand covered in blood. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a nosebleed.

Eventually an officer approached Eiji. "We didn't do anything wrong," he said, keeping his cool even when the officer gave him a skeptical look. "They attacked us first."

"Right," the officer said; a pretty woman with long light hair tied back. "But we have to be honest with you, Mr..."

"Okumura," Eiji supplied, eyes narrowed. He already had a good idea what was coming next.

She smiled. "Okay, Mr. Okumura, I want to believe you but with his... track record - " her gaze landed upon Ash, who was a few feet away being questioned by another officer " - it's hard to believe he was only a victim."

Eiji pursed his lips. "Well, that sounds like a you problem."

The officer opened her mouth. Closed it. After a few seconds, she shook her head laughing. "Okay then," she said, eyes sparkling. "I respect you, kid. But regardless of who's at fault, you'll all need to go down to the station and write a proper report."

Eiji glanced in Ash's direction, and was slightly surprised when he saw Ash looking back at him. The expression on Ash's face was a one Eiji hadn't seen before. He almost looked... guilty. A little shaken, Eiji turned back to the officer. "That's fine."

/

Eiji filed his report, and after he was told he could leave. And sure, he could've just called Ibe and left... but he didn't. He sat in the lobby, waiting. He learned that the officer from earlier was named Jessica. She brought him a cup of water as he was waiting, so all in all she wasn't all that bad.

After about thirty minutes, Ash was finally released. Eiji quickly jogged up to him.

"Are you okay?"

Eiji might've gotten a nosebleed, but it was nothing compared to Ash's puffy and bruised face.

"I'm fine," he muttered, trying to walk around him.

Eiji stepped in his way. "Hey," he said in a soft voice. "Are you sure?"

Ash wouldn't look at him, and Eji wasn't having it. He grabbed Ash's shoulders, ignoring a few gasps from surrounding officers. "I know you're probably in pain and pissed off, and - " Eiji let out a weak laugh " - I am, too, honestly, but ignoring me won't do you any good."

"Really?" Ash finally looked at him. "Because I think me ignoring you would do you plenty of good." Shaking his head, he pushed Eiji out of the way and walked out of the station.

/

"You were right," Eiji said, glaring at his feet. "Ash is a selfish prick."

Sing glanced over. "I'm not sure I ever said that... exactly, but why the sudden change in heart?"

"You heard all about the fight the other day, right?" He waited for Sing's nod before continuing. "Well, I was part of it."

"Wow," Sing said, throwing a hand up. "I never heard about that!"

"Sorry," Eiji said, shrugging. "But that's not the point - after Ash completely brushed me off. I got into a stupid fight because of him and he has the nerve to brush me off?" Huffing, he crossed his arms and went back to glaring at his feet. "Asshole."

"I'm pretty sure," Sing said, speaking slow, "you just answered your own question."

Eiji glanced in his direction. "What?"

"He got you involved in a fight," Sing continued, "and if what you say is true and he's not an outright monster, which is still up for discussion," he gave Eiji a pointed look, "then maybe he's just feeling guilty."

Eiji blinked. Once, twice. "Sing," he breathed, jumping up, "you're a genius."

/

Finding Ash was an almost impossible talk - he had skipped most of his classes and he wasn't at the cafe across the street. Finally, he came to terms with the undeniable fact he had no choice but to go back to Ash's house.

After school he raced to Ash's house, but of course he didn't have his bike, so it was a pretty long trek. When he arrived, he was relieved to see his bike still resting comfortably against the side of the house.

Shaking his head of any doubts, he walked up to the door and knocked. 

Unlike last time Ash was the one who answered, holding a mug of what looked like hot chocolate. Eiji suppressed a smile.

"Hi," he greeted.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Your bike is where you left," he said, moving to close the door.

Eiji stuck his foot out, blocking the door from closing. "You're being like this," Eiji said, speaking clearly, "because you feel guilty and you think if you push me away that feeling will go away, too, but it won't."

"I didn't know," Ash drawled, "that you were studying to be a therapist."

Eiji grinned. "I wasn't, but that's not a bad idea."

Ash stared at him for a long moment before finally sighing, turning away. "Just come in."

/

Eiji sat on the couch, looking around to admire all the beautiful decor. He didn't really have the opportunity last time after all.

"Want some?" Ash asked, breaking him from his spell. He was holding up his mug. 

Eiji smiled. "Sure."

Ash walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with an extra cup. He handed it to Eiji before sitting down on the couch, too, nursing his own cup. 

"You know," Eiji took a tiny sip of his warm drink, "it's not your fault what happened."

Ash stared at the dark liquid in his cup. "I know that," he muttered. "What happened is on Arthur." He glanced over at Eiji. "But I should've known anyone who spent time with me was a target, too."

Eiji shook his head. "It was my choice to do this project with you, and it was my choice to punch that Arthur asshole in the nose." He was relieved when he was a got a tiny smile out of Ash. "You can't blame yourself for stuff like that, Ash, it's not healthy."

"Thanks," Ash replied, still smiling a little. "So how much do ya charge, Dr. Okumura?"

Eiji grinned, lifting his cup up. "This is payment enough."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ash is actually really nice," Eiji said one day at lunch, picking at his salad. He glanced up just in time to see Sing's expression change from content to doubtful.

"Really," he said, sticking his fork through a tomato. "I mean, he's... not perfect," Eiji continued, "but he's not a bad guy."

Sing sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. He watched Eiji for a long moment before finally replying, "I don't trust him, but if you really think he's okay... invite him to eat lunch with us."

Eiji beamed, chewing his tomato enthusiastically. "Okay!"

/

"No."

Eiji pouted, following after Ash in the hallway. Wherever he went, people moved out of his way. Eiji shook his head - they really had the wrong idea of Ash.

"Please?" he asked again, walking a little faster to match pace with Ash. He fluttered his eyelashes. "I think you'd really like Sing if you gave him a chance."

Ash snorted, blowing air through his nose. "Sure."

"Really!" Eiji replied, stomping his foot. Okay, maybe that had been a little too childish. Blushing, he continued in a quieter voice, "just one day - is that really asking too much?"

Ash simply stood there for a few minutes, appearing deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow, but that's it."

Beaming for the second time that day, Eiji nodded. "That's all I'm asking for."

/

The next day lunch eventually came, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. Eiji sat at his usual spot with Sing, frowning at his untouched sandwich.

"I heard he didn't even show up today," Sing said, breaking the awkward silence.

Eiji glanced at the door, but still no sign of Ash. Still frowning, he pushed his sandwich away.

Sing opened his mouth. Closed it. Finally, he spoke in a gentle voice, "I'm sure he has a good reason for skipping, Eiji."

"Yeah right," Eiji placed his arms on the table, burying his face in them. His voice was muffled when he continued, "I know you don't believe that."

Sing sighed. "Maybe not, but I don't think you seem like a bad judge of character, so... I want to believe you're right." Eiji shifted, peeking up at Sing from across the table. "Really," he assured him, smiling a little. "I don't like believing people are just... bad for no reason, so maybe he has one."

Eiji buried his face again. "Maybe," he muttered.

"And if anyone can figure that out," Sing continued, confident, "it's you and only you."

Eiji didn't move for a few minutes. When he finally did, he stood up and grabbed his tray. "Thank you, Sing," he said, an almost smile on his face, "for being such a good friend, especially to a guy you've only known for a short while."

Sing shrugged, looking away. "It's nothing. Just go figure things out, okay?"

/

Eiji stood outside Ash's house. He wanted to see him, sure, but he was also afraid of Sing being wrong. Maybe Ash had simply decided Eiji wasn't the kind of friend he wanted, which wouldn't be all that surprising really - they came from two very different worlds. Before moving here, he had never even gotten into a fight before.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Before he could knock, though, the door opened. Somewhat violently at that. Eiji jumped back, nearly stumbling off the porch.

Then he saw Ash. He was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, and his face was... completely destroyed.

"Ash..." Eiji muttered, completely caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Ash hissed, turning away as if that could somehow hide the damage on his face.

Eiji blinked a few times. "Your face - are you okay?" He tried to reach for his face, but Ash was quick in pushing his hand away. "I - Who did this? Was it that Arthur guy?"

Ash glared at nothing in particular. "It wasn't," he answered after a long moment.

"Okay," Eiji could tell he didn't want to talk about it... but was that okay? Regardless that would have to wait. Eiji gently took Ash by the wrist and pulled him back inside the house. "Well, let's start by fixing you up."

Ash looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

Eiji squeezed his wrist. "Where's your bathroom? Oh, and first aid kit."

"You..." Ash's nose scrunched up. He shook his head, letting out a string of tiny, choked laughs. Eiji was so worried he released his hand.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, eyes wide.

Ash shook his head again. "No, no, it's just..." He lifted his head, looking Eiji in the eye. "This is a first for me. You're... an odd one, Eiji Okumura."

Eiji let out a relieved sigh. Then he smiled. "I thought you knew that by now."

"Sure," Ash said, leading Eiji to the bathroom, "but you still somehow manage to surprise me."


	9. Chapter 9

After Eiji had Ash all patched up, they both went to the living room and sat on the couch. Ash's face had been even worse than Eiji originally thought; covered in cuts and bruises. He watched as Ash took a swig of his water, suddenly realizing the injuries didn't stop at his face - they extended down to his neck, too.

He chewed on his bottom lip, debating what to do. If he brought it up again, Ash would surely try to kick him out. But could he let it go? Something bad had obviously happened and from Eiji's point of view it didn't look like Ash had many people he could confide in. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Your neck," he said, gesturing, "I didn't realize you were hurt there, too."

Ash went stiff, which didn't really surprise Eiji at all. "Am I? Didn't notice."

Eiji frowned. "Ash, I know we haven't known each other for that long but if you need to talk, I promise I won't share what you tell me with anyone." He scooted a little closer.

"I - " Ash stopped, clearing his throat. He glared down at the carpet. "I can't."

Eiji nodded. He reached out and slowly pulled Ash into a hug. He was relieved - and maybe a little surprised - when Ash didn't even attempt to break the hug. He actually relaxed a bit, though his shoulders stayed stiff.

They both didn't say anything after that.

/

"I think something is happening with Ash," Eiji said at practice with Sing the following day.

Blanca noticed them talking and blew his whistle. They both sped up again, taking the lead with ease. Eiji was so out of it Sing beat him for the first time. He wasn't mad, of course. He congratulated Sing then trudged his way back to the locker room, Ash still on his mind.

Seconds later everyone else joined him. Sing immediately jogged up to his locker, looking back over his shoulder at Eiji. "What were you saying back there?"

Eiji opened his mouth. He wanted to ask Sing for advice... but was it okay to talk about Ash's personal life behind his back like this? "It wasn't important," Eiji said finally. "Congrats again on your win."

Sing grinned, knocking him with his elbow. "Thanks."

/

A few days went by and finally it was time for them to present their project.

They did great, and Eiji wasn't all that surprised when they got back an A - Ash really was a genius. Mr. Lobo stopped Eiji after class and said he was impressed he got Ash to properly present as he usually just turned his project in and ran off.

"You've been a really good influence on him, Mr. Okumura."

Eiji smiled. "I try."

/

Eiji approached Ash a couple days later at lunch. The last couple of days he'd been spending all his time debating what to do with Ash. At first he didn't expect much from Ash and he thought at most they'd finish the project and then go their separate ways, but now... he knew that wasn't an option.

He really liked Ash, and he couldn't just sit by and watch as he was hurt.

"This might be totally middle school of me," Eiji said, "but wanna have a sleepover?"

Ash stopped mid-bite. He looked up at Eiji with sparkling eyes. "Are you serious?"

Eiji pursed his lips. "Depends on your answer."

"I mean..." He gave a breathy laugh, shrugging. "I guess that's... fine."

Eiji joined Ash on the bench, pulling out his own lunch. "Great. I'll see you tonight."

"Uh," Ash furrowed his brows, "but I don't know where you live."

Eiji busied himself with preparing his sandwich, adding extra mayo and mustard he'd snatched from the cafeteria. He hummed. "Don't need to 'cause we're staying the night at your house."

"We can't," Ash said, entire body stiff.

Eiji continued humming. "Can't we, though?" He looked up, staring Ash in the eye.

Ash stared back. His jaw clenched. "We really shouldn't," he muttered.

"Why not?" Eiji pushed.

Ash looked away. "It's - " he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine."

"See you tonight then," Eiji replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

/

Eiji knew he was playing dirty - using a sleepover as an excuse to investigate, but he had good intentions. He packed up all his stuff and was on his way. When he arrived, Ash was quite literally waiting for him. Out on the porch, looking like a cornered rat.

"Everything okay?" Eiji asked.

Ash glanced back at the door then back at Eiji. "I don't know why I let you convince me earlier that this could ever be a good idea, but it's not and you should go." He bit his lip. "Sorry."

Eiji frowned, his backpack suddenly feeling ten times heavier. "Ash, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Ash exclaimed. He sighed, lowering his voice as he continued, "I just... Dino doesn't like company, okay?"

Eiji narrowed his eyes. He looked over Ash's shoulder at the door, remembering the first time he'd met Dino. He hadn't seemed like that bad a guy... but Eiji, for some reason he couldn't quite explain yet, trusted Ash. He focused back on Ash, on the lingering bruises from a few days ago. "He's abusing you, isn't he?"

Ash opened his mouth. Closed it. He glared at their feet. "Go home, Eiji. You don't get it," he turned around, "and you never will."

"Of course I won't," Eiji hissed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "cause I don't know what 'it' is cause you won't share anything!"

Ash glared back at him over his shoulder. "Maybe because I don't want you involved," he replied, eyes softening. "Dino is a bad man, Eiji. And you wouldn't be the first person he hurt because they tried to be my friend." 

Eiji blinked. Once, twice. "Ash - "

Then the door opened, revealing Dino. Eiji quickly went quiet. 

"Making new friends already?" Dino asked, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ash stiffly shook his head no. "He was just dropping something off for me." He didn't even look in Eiji's direction. "For school," he elaborated.

"Ah," Dino had a knowing look in his eyes. "Of course," he said, dropping a heavy hand on Ash's shoulder. "I know losing Shorter was difficult for you," he continued, "but you have to get out there and make new friends." Ash glared at nothing in particular. Dino squeezed his shoulder, looking over at Eiji. "Be safe on your way back."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!! this chapter is sad and maybe triggering idk but also if u watched bfish u'll probably be fine anyway we're getting to the meat of the story aka dino's demise

They don't talk for a few days after that. Eventually though Eiji being Eiji can't stand it, and he finds Ash sitting at his usual spot at lunch.

"You're hiding something," were the first words out of his mouth. Ash glanced up. With a hefty sigh, Eiji sat down. "And I want you to know you can tell me anything," Eiji continued, "but I'm not going to push you anymore."

He looked over at Ash, waiting.

Ash peered down at his mostly eaten bagel. "It's..." He lifted his head, looking Eiji in the eye. "It's just not something I can talk about right now."

Eiji gave a tiny smile he hoped was comforting. "Okay," he nodded. "Okay."

/

And they continued like that for a long time; a few weeks quickly turning into a couple months. Ash stops fighting as much, and he's in class more. Eiji is excelling at track and he's made a few more friends. Eiji thinks maybe things will get better. Not in general, but for Ash. And Eiji wants that more and more each day - the more he gets to know the other boy, the more he likes him.

Things only get better when Ash finally joins Eiji and Sing one day at lunch.

"It's not so bad, see?" Eiji laughed.

Ash took a big bite of his bagel. "I feel like everyone's staring at me."

"Well," Sing shifted in his seat. "You can't really blame them, can you?"

Eiji shot a look in his direction. Ash quickly intervened. "He's right. I can't remember the last time I actually ate in the cafeteria."

"That's a pitiful looking lunch," Sing commented after a few minutes of silence, eyeing Ash's lunch with disdain. Before Ash could reply, Sing was plopping a bag of apple slices in front of him. "You can't survive on just carbs."

Ash blinked a few times, looking to Eiji as if for help.

"He's right," Eiji replied softly. "Sing isn't a big fan of apples, anyway."

Ash slowly nodded, taking a slice out and biting it in half. He mumbled as he chewed, "thanks."

/

They continued like that for a few days; Ash joining the two of them whenever he felt like it, but occasionally he still skipped and Eiji made sure not to scold him for it.

One day after practice Sing said something that made Eiji come alive with butterflies:

"You were right," he mumbled. "Ash isn't all that bad."

Eiji grinned, elbowing Sing in the side. "Told you so."

/

"I knew Sing would like you," Eiji said. He was at the park with Ash, the two of them sitting and watching as a couple kids jumped around the playground, laughing with no cares in the world. He sighed wistfully. "I miss being that young."

Ash watched as one of the kids ran too fast and fell. They didn't cry, just laughed and jumped back up. He looked away. "I don't."

"Why not?" He had agreed not to push, but he still always gave Ash the chance.

And for once Ash didn't change the subject. He looked back to the kids playing. He licked his lips. "I didn't have a good childhood." He let out a tiny, shrill laugh. "But doesn't everyone feel that way?"

Eiji didn't look at him, afraid if he did this would be over. He, too, continued to watch the kids. "I had problems, sure, but... I wouldn't say it was overall bad."

"I had good moments," Ash mumbled, "but they didn't outweigh the bad. And all the good moments stopped when..." He paused, took a lungful of air. Eiji was positive this was it; this was where he would realize his mistake and stop. But he didn't. He tore his eyes off the kids and stared up at the sky. "When my brother died. He was good. He made me think the world was good, but then he died and after a few months on the street I was adopted by Dino."

Eiji swallowed the lump in his throat. He waited. No pushing, he reminded himself.

"He was nice at first," Ash continued after a long moment, "but then he changed and it felt like it was overnight. And he has friends - they come over and egg him on like it's some kind of game. Like I'm just around for cheap amusement."

Eiji was slowly putting two and two together, and -

"It's not just hitting you, is it?" He blurted the words out before he could think them through, and instantly he was filled with regret. "I'm sorry," he said, stumbling over his words, "that's totally not my business and I said I wouldn't pu - "

Ash put a hand up. "It's fine," he said. He was still looking in the direction of the children, but it was obvious he was no longer watching them - his mind was elsewhere. "You're right. And I get in fight after fight, but it's all for nothing. It's just my way of acting out and letting some of my anger free because in reality I'm too much of a coward to do anything else."

Eiji chewed on his lip. "We can tell someone," he said after a minute, hopeful. "Like the police or - "

"I tried once," Ash replied, sounding tired. "But Dino has friends in high places, including this wretched town's police and they thought I was just a poor orphan acting out cause I was mad and as they put it 'not getting enough attention'." He let out a bitter laugh. "I got plenty of attention actually."

"We can't..." Eiji frowned, staring at his feet. "We can't just do nothing."

Ash shrugged. "What else can we do?"

"Run for it?"

Ash barely glanced in his direction. "With what money? Anyway Dino would find me. I don't doubt that for a minute."

"Okay," Eiji mumbled, "but we have to think of something."

Ash smiled, but it was sad and hopeless. "Let me know when you do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to update guys and it's a pretty short one but hehe yut-lung finally (kinda) makes his appearance i bet u guys were wondering when/if i was going to include him ;)

Eiji continued hanging out with Ash. So much, in fact, Ibe mentioned it while they were eating dinner one night. "You boys really like each other, huh?"

He looked at Eiji from across the table, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Eiji flushed, looking away as he finished his salad. "We're good friends, sure," he muttered. He had thought about it a lot lately; confessing Ash's situation to Ibe in hopes of getting some helpful advice, but he didn't want to take a chance of betraying Ash's trust. After he had told him about Dino, and his childhood, he also made sure to mention that Eiji was now the only person who knew besides the direct parties involved.

_"I only ever told one other person," Ash mumbled, picking at his nails. But he wasn't fooling Eiji; he was obviously upset. "But then he died." He looked up, giving a wobbly smile. "They said it was an accident, but I knew better."_

_Eiji tensed up. "Was his name - "_

_"Shorter," Ash laughed, but it was evident he didn't find the situation funny at all. "I... really liked him, too, but Dino couldn't risk having me grow attached or anything." He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I wanna be free. I do, but not at the risk of getting anyone else hurt."_

_Eiji reached out, grabbing his hand. "I'm a big boy," he said, smiling. "I can talk care of myself."_

_Ash stared at him for a long, quiet moment before finally nodding and squeezing his hand._

"Just so you know," Ibe said, a soft smile on his face. "If you guys are more than friends, it's perfectly okay."

Eiji opened his mouth, closed it. He stared down at his empty bowl. "Thanks," he whispered.

/

"If I tell you something," Eiji stared at Sing, unblinking. "Do you swear on your life you will never tell another soul?"

Sing threw his hands up, inching back. "Dude, you're scaring me." He slowly lowered his hands. "But yes."

Sighing, he sat down and gestured for Sing to do the same. "Ash... doesn't have the best home life." He paused briefly to see if Sing would say anything. When he didn't, Eiji continued. "And I know that doesn't exactly excuse all his fighting, I get that, but it's really bad, Sing." He leaned close to the other boy. "And we have to get him out of there."

Flushing, Sing scooted back a bit. "Okay," he said after a minute. "But how?" He paused, looking curious. "Why don't we just go to the police?"

"You don't think he's tried that?" Eiji asked, an eyebrow lifting high on his forehead. "But his dad - " he grimaced, quickly correcting himself " - guardian has connections in high places, including some crooked cops."

Sing nodded, seeming to really consider the situation. Eiji was thankful for that.

"Okay," he said eventually. "Then how about he runs away?"

Eiji shook his head, slumping. "Again he has too many connections. We're afraid he'd find us."

Sing's eyes suddenly went big. " _Us_?" he hissed. "You'd go off with him?"

"No," Eiji quickly replied, blushing. "It's just - we're doing this together, so it just slipped out."

Sing watched him closely. "Okay," he mumbled. "Well, what other option do we have?"

And that was the million dollar question. "Actually..." Eiji looked around to make sure they were alone. "I've been thinking," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "What if we... get rid of him?"

Sing just stared at him. "Okay," he drawled. "But how?"

"You know what I mean," Eiji huffed, speaking normal again. "I know it sounds crazy, but - "

"No, it doesn't sound crazy," he interrupted. "It sounds like you're crazy."

Eiji ducked his head, glaring at his feet. "But if it means Ash gets to be safe and happy, isn't it worth the risk?"

Sing scoffed, standing up. "You're so obsessed with him," he said, a sad look in his eyes. "Listen, do what you want - I won't tell, but I'm not helping you." Eiji peered up at him, frowning. "Good luck," he mumbled, reaching out to briefly squeeze Eiji's shoulder. Then he was gone.

/

"You told him of all people?" Ash shook his head, but he didn't really look all that angry. "Gee, thanks."

Eiji frowned, feeling foolish. "I'm sorry," he replied in a quiet voice, "I'm just trying to help."

"Don't - " Ash sighed, knocking him with his elbow. Eiji looked over. "I appreciate your help, Eiji," he continued after a moment, pulling the other boy into a side hug. "And I seriously think, for the first time, I might have an actual chance to get out from under Dino's feet and it's the best feeling in the world, so even if things don't work out..." He hugged Eiji tighter. "Thank you."

Eiji couldn't help smiling a little. "We're going to figure something out. I promise."

/

"I got some... interesting information," Eiji said one day while they were eating lunch. Ash glanced over at him, licking some crumbs off his bottom lip. "There's this kid in our grade - he's named Yut-Lung; ring any bells?"

Ash squinted, like he was deep in thought. "Nope. None."

"Exactly," Eiji replied, nodding. "He's known to be kind of an enigma. He's smart, but he doesn't really hang with any particular crowd."

Ash shrugged, but there was no denying the curious glint in his eyes. "And why should we care?"

Eiji looked around to make sure they were alone, which was quickly becoming a habit. "I heard from some... questionable sources to be fair that he's really good with plants. Like identifying them, and he does a lot of projects on them."

"Okay," Ash said. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, you're not implying we - "

Eiji shushed him, a hand on his arm. "I totally am." His hand slipped low, grasping Ash's hand and squeezing. "If you want to."

"I - " He looked away. "Let me think about it."

Eiji nodded, rubbing his thumb softly across Ash's knuckles. "Of course."


End file.
